the lost prince
by demonfox21
Summary: when Usui was a baby he was taken away and taken to the human world, years later Misaki finds him and brings him back to their world but will this no name person give them trouble? find out and read for yourself if you read it and like it? please review or then i dont think you like it and i cant post any more chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

_ok first chapter is done yay! Tell me how much you liked it or hated it I'm still new at writing so be nice mkay? Mkay _

* * *

Usui was running from the cops, he was framed for the murder of his family

"I think he ran that way" the cops yell out trying to find him. He hides in side an old car and waited until the cops pasted him, soon it got dark out and he got out of the car and ran as fast as he could deeper in the misty woods.

As he ran he heard the cops coming after him with their dogs, he gets cornered by a rock wall "we got him now" they laugh

Then the dogs put there ears back and try to run but their on leashes

"What's wrong with you stupid dogs" one cop hits the dogs then they hear loud hissing on

Top the rocky wall "who's there!" they point their light at the sound and fall on their buts when they see a huge black panther laying there hissing at them, Usui takes the time to sneak away and as he runs he hears a gun shot then screams that fade away

A spot light beams down on Usui making him trip

They shoot at him but the cat came running out biting onto his shirt and throws him on its back and runs off into the forest jumping the gates that stops wild animals from going into the city

The cat stops when the helicopter turns around it was panting, then stands up on two legs causing Usui to fall off and turns to him "what the hell was that all about" it pants

"You're a huge talking black panther" Usui moves away

"Ya? And you're a space alien" it whips him with its tail

"Wait, there's only one person that called me that and that's the class prez Misaki"

"So what? Oh and don't thank me or anything, I only got shot in the leg for you she turns her back on him

"I don't believe you're the prez" he gets up

She then turns back into her human form, Usui looks away blushing

"and now you look away, make up your mind" she hisses

"well your naked" he covers his eyes

"and?" she crosses he arms

"and your naked" he gets a nose bleed

"why do men always get like this seeing a person nude" she turn back into her cat form and licks her wound

"let me see the bullet wound I can heal it for you" he holds out his hand

"fine" she holds her arm out and he takes the bullet out and uses his healing power on her

She looks at her arm then looks at him and grins then bits his shirt again and puts him on her back and start walking, he looks up and see the trees start getting bigger as they go

"where are we going?" Usui asks

"we happen to be going to the other dimension were I come from and your most likely from there to" she looks back "how will we know if I'm not from there" he asks

"well if your not from there you cant breath and you die" she starts running

"that's nice" his sigh turns into a gasp as she jumps off a cliff. She does a spin and black wings burst out and she flies into a watery ball of light when we pass through it the world was upside down until she flipped over "you alive and breathing back there?" she asks looking back

"this place is amazing" he smiles "welcome home" she dives down and roars making trees part for her to land, when she lands all the others come running to them clapping

"the prince is back!" they all roar "where is the family that saved him" a little girl looks at Misaki "take him and send him to the castle" she mumbles and throws Usui off and runs off, everyone goes silent "then she couldn't save them in time, she must feel bad terrible" they all look down and take Usui to his real parents

"Misaki found the lost prince my King and Queen" the chef of the village bow

"You're my real parents?" he looks at them and they nod

"you were taken from us be a evil man when you were 2 months old, we looked everywhere we could but you weren't in this world anymore we kept sending solders out to find you but they came back beat and some dead" the Queen hugs him

"then Misaki came to us alone and scared, some how she was in the human world when she was a little girl and see fell back to are world, and the chef raised her to be a strong woman but when she heard about how you went missing as a baby she vanished, and by the way where is she?" the King looks around

"well, the villagers asked were the family that took care of me was and she got upset, and they said she couldn't save them" he looks at the King and Queen and they look down

"She'll show up soon as she smell the food" one of the savant girls giggles

"true she looks your guys cooking" the King laughs

"it's weird to know I'm a prince, I mean I grew up on a farm so" Usui looks at the door

"well take your time getting used to things" they say "I'm going for a walk" Usui walks out to the lake by the castle and finds a bloody bone dagger and takes it to the village and everyone gasps "that's Misaki's dragon tooth dagger were did you find it!" one lady looks at it and wipes the blood off and smells it "Misaki is in danger, take us to were it was" she grabs him and Usui runs there, they all start smelling then send someone to gets the warriors "what's wrong you smell her right?" Usui gives the dagger to the chef

"yes and we smell _No Name, _he is the same person who took you away from u, and looking over there Misaki put up a good fight with him" the chef growls

"we have to find her then" Usui goes to walk off "no my prince it's to dangerous for you" a warrior walks up "you will stay here" and the warriors run off to find _No Name _and Misaki

With _No Name_ and Misaki

Misaki growls at _No Name _as he locks her in a room with dead bodies with only a small window

"_Thanks to you girl, the prince is back and I can't kill the king and queen but I can still kill the prince_" he walks off Misaki rams into the door and roars in anger

Then goes to the window and roars as loud as she can trying to get a answer, but no one hears her, so she tries digging into the wall and to her luck it was hard sand she kept digging but got nowhere, she sat in a corner pushing the bodies away and let her tears fall

Back with the kingdom

"Mom, dad please let me help look for her, she helped me and now I want to help her" Usui pleaded with the King and Queen

"fine, we will let you go but if you get into trouble use this transporter it can only carry one person son" the king hands him a ball and he runs off to help find Misaki

He finds the warriors as he runs into the forest "prince what are you doing here? Its not safe" one walks to him "do you guys have a transporter I need one" Usui asks

They hand him one and he runs off again getting lost, then he comes to a small house and he hears crying he sneaks over and looks in and see nothing when he goes in the house turned into a dark mansion a mouse crawls on his back and makes him invisible

Not knowing this he still sneaks through the mansion

Getting closer to the cries

He looks everywhere and finds I room with dead bodies everywhere and the crying stops when he closes the door

He walks around and sees a girl in the a corner

"Misaki?" he asks as the mouse jumps off and runs into the girls mouth, she then stands up and melts away to reveal _No Name_ laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Usui backs up fast "where's Misaki" Usui says angrily

"_Who? I don't know anyone by that name_….. _or are you talking about my new little pet in room 309?" _he grins and Usui runs out and looks for the room, he gets to room 308 and the one next to it is just a closet filled with cleaning supplies "damn he tricked me!" he yells and hears his laugh getting closer he gets in the closet and closes the door and falls back going though a curtain and hits his head on a door with a board looking it in place

He opens in and runs in and hears the other door open and hears the board being placed back into its locking position he hits he door and curses

He hears a cough I the room and sees Misaki laying there looking sickly, she tries getting up but falls

"Misaki is that really you?" Usui creeps over "I'm here to get you out" he picks her up but falls down feeling weak

"It-s b-been two months n-now he learned the power of time" she says faintly

"Still, I'm getting us out" he growls and activates the transporters for the village and the two get sucked up into the orbs and they fall into the village scarring the kids playing

The chef runs out and sees the two past out hugging each other like there lives depended on it, and took them in side force feeding them and giving them water

The village healer comes and heals them and leaves the two alone, the King and Queen come down to see Usui and Misaki

They both start waking up and look into each others eyes getting scared and backing up fast falling off the bed with a thump everyone but Misaki and Usui start laughing

The King and Queen hug both of them making there cheek push together

"_No Name_ knows time magic?" Misaki says the King and Queen both gasp and let go of them and she jumps up to a post meant for griffins to lie "that's why we were gone so long" she rubs her cheek

They sigh "well come down here I have something for you, and he's been caught so nothing to worry about" the Queen says

She listens and gets grabbed "you get a bath" the maids drag her away "NOOOOOOO" she screams as the door shuts

They hear her thrashing around in the water then she burst though the door soaking wet and covered in bubbles she hides behind Usui who was laughing "its not funny" she flicks his head

"sorry" he chuckles the maids run out "would you like to Bathe with the prince?" the Queen pats her head "fine, but don't get water in my ears" she growls as they drag her back Usui stays in his trunks still laughing at Misaki's face as they scrub her

She glares at him and gets up shacking everything off her and on to him as the maids sigh and look at there clothes and leave to get towels "we have the towels for you—two" they walk in and see Misaki holding her head and Usui on top of her the two maid faint making the King and Queen run over thinking something bad happened

"well- well looks like Usui likes Misaki" the King laughs

Usui gets up "it's not like that we fell, and she hit her head" Usui states holding her head and heals it "thanks Usui" Misaki gets up shacking the water off and putting the towel on

"Where's are clothes?" Usui looks around "oh, well we are throwing a party so put these on" the Queen tosses two boxes at them "and you two have the first dance" the King says and they leave "I don't know how to dance!" Misaki yells to them

She sighs "well, I guess I'll teach you" Usui grabs my hand and they run to the castle

When they got dress, and he taught her to ball dance and she learned it fast enough for the ball

When the ball started a lot of princesses came and gushed over Usui, then if they saw Misaki with him they would give her death glares making Misaki leave with out anyone knowing. Usui went looking for her and one of the villagers told him to go to the garden and he'll find her there

When he walked out the princesses follow him, they get closer and hear singing and peek around the corner to see Misaki floating with a dragon *the dragon is like Haku in spirited away but is more red and has fire ambers around it*

It lands with her on the ground and she starts petting it still singing to it, then Misaki slumps over like if she was in pain and bursts into flames Usui runs out to her and she turns into cat-like dragon and her roar sounded so sad and empty

The other dragon roars and flies off as Misaki looks at her new from "Misaki are you ok?!" Usui starts checking for injures

"I'm fine Usui, I turned 17 today and I'm an adult now" she giggles and nudges him

"Your only 17?" she nods "I turned 18 a week ago" he hugs her snout

"and you know what that means?" he looks at her

"no?" she lifts her head back up

"I have to find a princess to marry" he smiles at her

"well go pick one out, there all over there with there mouths open in shock" she pushes him over to them and flies into and ball to help out with the lights

"so who are you going to pick!" all the girls start trying to impress him

"I'm looking at her" he says looking at Misaki helping out with some of the kids and smiles

"but sees not a princess" they all pout

He walks through them and walks over to Misaki who is now in her human form playing with kids "Misaki I need to tell you something" he says grabbing her hand making her look at him in confussion "will you be my queen" he gets on one knee and looks at her

she blushes "Usui I'm not a princess, I'm only a warrior" she looks down and walking off

"wait!" the king yells making her freeze "you are still the chefs daughter, and thats like a princess. right?" he walks over and pushes her back to Usui

"but, i dont think i'm fit to be his wife" she looks at Usui, he pulls her to him and kisses her "and i say you are fit to be mine" he hugs her tight feeling her tighten up then relax in his arms. "i still dont think i'm fit to be a wife. but i still love you, even if you are stubburen" she smiles into his chest not wanting anyone see how happy she was

"then it's settled! i pernounce you both to be married!" the king yells out to everyone making both Misaki and Usui look up "that fast!?" they both yells over the cheers

"oh and your mom and me want grandbabyies but no rush" the king whispers to then causeing Misaki to turn red  
but little did they know was the queen had something in mind for them

* * *

the next chapter is going to be a lemon with Misaki and Usui so just a heads up


End file.
